1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas container for use in holding Helium gas, Oxygen gas, Nitrogen gas, etc. at a comparatively low pressure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas container which is suitably used for filling up balloons with a gas to inflate them.
2) Related Art Statement
A gas cylinder is conventionally used to inflate balloons by filling them up with Helium gas. According to the Japanese law for handling gas with a high pressure, a pressure test must be conducted to inspect gas cylinders when the cylinders are used with a pressure of more than 10 atmospheres at a temperature of 35xc2x0 C. Therefore, most of the cylinders for containing Helium gas are set so as not to come over a pressure of more than 10 atmospheres.
However, such cylinders have a problem that when the pressure in the cylinder becomes 1 atmosphere, it is impossible to inflate balloons any more, even though some Helium gas is still left in the cylinder; then the gas left in the cylinder becomes waste.
Further, such cylinders should be re-cycled or reused after the remaining gas in the cylinder is exhausted. However, such cylinders, where gas is still left, are sometimes incorrectly thrown into a furnace for the purpose of recycling; these cylinders explode during the waste burning process. This causes another problem, namely dealers for recycling do not accept such cylinders because of the danger.
The present invention has for its purpose to solve the above-mentioned problem, and particularly to provide a gas container, by which all of the gas left in the container can be used without causing any remaining waste of gas, being easy to reuse or recycle, and friendly to the environment.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a gas container according to the present invention comprises: a deformable container body, an inner bag made of a material having a gas barrier characteristic being contained inside said container body; a gas supply means being formed within said inner bag for filling said inner bag, wherein the gas contained in the container body can be discharged from the container body through the gas supply means by applying a pressure against the container body from outside thereof.
It should be noted that the outer container body may be formed of a thick paper material such as corrugated cardboard.
Further, the container body may be made of a fabric having a non-stretchable character.
It is preferred that said inner bag is made of a material having a water solvable characteristic.
The gas container according to the invention has another aspect that the container is constituted of a bag made of a thick synthetic resin having a gas barrier characteristic, and a gas supply means being formed within the bag; wherein a gas is supplied into the bag through the gas supply means to fill the bag, and the gas contained in the bag is discharged through said gas supply means by applying a pressure against the outer side of said bag.
The gas container according to the invention may have a pump means so as to discharge the gas filled in the container by means of the pump.
Furthermore, the gas container according to the invention may comprise a protruded portion at the bottom thereof so that an operator can place his or her foot thereon in order to prevent that the container rises up. Alternatively, the gas container may have a holding means to keep itself attached to some stable member, for instance, a wall, a stand, etc.